Good old days
by messlady
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. Smut.


**AN: ****Pointless yaoi smut. Starring Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Enough said.**

**The original dialogs are from E****nglish dubbed version of anime.**

**Remember ****the scene in episode 121, when Bankotsu and Inuyasha were fighting and the Shichinintai leader told his opponent how he'd become a mercenary? If I owned Inuyasha the story might have even gone as far as this... no, honestly.. I don't have much time recently, especially since work is taking a half of my non-sleeping day.. so, yeah, I'm taking some of this time back, and here I am.. in a middle of a working day, sitting in the office, with my manager behind my back, writing yaoi... priceless xD**

**Enjoy!**

**And, if you do, write me some nice comments so I have more motivation ;) (I still have a big story to finish..)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jakotsu! Let's go to war!" Bankotsu said all of a sudden, standing ankle-deep in the water, looking at some point in front of him, not really listening to what the other had to say. No wonder his proposal surprised the older man.<p>

"Huh? But what for? I thought you said you'd never take orders from a samurai?"

"And I won't," the younger replied simply. He had it already pretty much planned. "We'll be mercenaries, and slather everyone. The samurai won't be able to complain to the leader of an elite band of mercenaries."

"Yes, but there's only you and me," Jakotsu noticed.

"You're right. I guess we need to recruit some more comrades," Bankotsu sighed and began walking.

"Wait up, big brother," the other caught up with him. "Are you serious?"

"I wonder, how many men we should have in our mercenary band?" Bankotsu continued drowned in his new plan.

"Huh?" Jakotsu thought about it for a moment. "Well you can count me in, I suppose. But make sure those're good looking guys!"

Bankotsu had a different opinion, though.

"Don't be silly. What's most important is that they're strong."

"Hm? Yeah, I guess you're right. If we recruited good looking warriors, I'd just wanna cut them up. What was I thinking?" they both laughed, but Bankotsu stopped first.

"What? You mean I am not good looking?" he inquired.

"Oh? Of course you are, big brother. But in a different way."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You more of a turn-on alive than you'd have been dying, so I suppose killing you is not an option. Like I could even do it..."

Bankotsu stopped in mid-step. _A turn-on, huh? Look who's talking._

He looked at his "brother", who had already sung into his own thoughts, and was walking ahead, oblivious to his surroundings. He often had such dreamy states, getting down the road, with his eyes closed, not caring about a damn thing. Bankotsu was sometimes a little jealous of that ability of his companion. With his mind focused on finding strongest and strongest opponents, he couldn't let it wander aimlessly.

Now, with Jakotsu swaying his body in front of him, he couldn't let that happen even more.

The master of snake-sword always looked more like a woman to everyone. Some people even mistook him for one. Even his voice and way of walking were so feminine. That partly exposed leg…

Was that the thing that the leader of future Shichinintai liked about the older the most?

Not really.

Bankotsu had already known how his body looked like underneath his favourite yukata, having seen it a couple of times during their partnership in killing. That wasn't woman's body.

That was the thing that got the Banryu wielder so excited. Jakotsu seemed so fragile outside, but he was far from being weak and submissive. Not to mention his sadistic tendencies. That kind of freaks are never willing to obediently take orders form others, if he wasn't the only one in his kind, and Bankotsu couldn't help to feel somehow flattered knowing his companion's loyalty.

Jakotsu stopped, finally sensing the other was no longer walking beside him, and turned back.

"Something's wrong, big brother?"

"No. I was just wondering… Has anyone ever told you how damn sexy you look in this yukata?"

Jakotsu smiled. "Am I?"

That smile was absolutely unique. Bankotsu could never decide if it was like that because of its absolute cuteness or the mischievous glimpse hidden in corners.

This time he decided not to think it over. He was not, after all, very good in thinking things over. He preferred to act, and the word "hesitation" wasn't even present in his dictionary. He raised his arm wielding his huge halberd and turning it over with quick move dig the top of its blade into the road.

"As fuck," he finished taking a few steps forward.

What a fortunate choice of words.

When he was inches away form the other, his hand as on cue moved forward to the exposed leg. The tips of his fingers touched the slender thigh gently, moving slightly up and to its back. Jakotsu didn't move an inch. He wasn't even surprised by his friend's actions, as if he was waiting for his move for a while now. It took a lot of self restraint, which he hadn't even known he had, not to jump at the other right away. He just stood there looking into his eyes. The look in navy blue lakes was enough for him to know that being patient for a while longer was worth it. Oh yes, he enjoyed himself, savouring the desire burning in enlarged pupils. It was almost like the slowest killing he had ever committed. Even more exciting. Only Bankotsu could make him feel this way not being even grazed by his sword.

The younger man smirked not ever ceasing his ministrations. He could feel goose bumps forming under his touch, and hell if it wasn't turning him on.

"You're so vulnerable with your body exposed like this.." he said in loud whisper getting to the other's butt.

"You think so?" Jakotsu asked rhetorically. His lips formed wider smile and in his eyes flushed so familiar glint.

A second later they were both lying on the road, Jakotsu on top of Bankotsu, pinning his hands to the ground, up above his head.

The younger smiled.

"So, you got me pinned to the ground. Now what?"

Jakotsu freed his hands moving his own down Bankotsu's arms and torso. He reached the strap that kept his Jakotsutou hanging on his back, and tossed the sword aside. It was his precious sword, but it might get in a way later..

Jakotsu rubbed his bottom against the other's groin. A pleasurable shiver ran up his spine on the thought of the nearest future.

"You want this, don't you, big brother?" he teased, not sure, if this question wasn't actually more to himself.

"That'd be nice. But with you I'd like it either way."

"Let's see then.. Which way it'll go.." Jakotsu said leaning over his partner in crime.

Time was up. No more pleasurable waiting. They were both men of action and that was what they did the best.

They lips interlocked in a heated caress. Hungry for each other, the tongues fought for dominance with equal determination, enjoying the taste of the other, like the most wanted dish that happens on rare occasion.

Bankotsu's hands travelled down to the other's knees, and up his thighs. Curious palms groped the perfect hemispheres of Jakotsu's cheeks.

The older man arched his back, savouring electrifying touches of his friend. He reached to untie the strap that held the other's armour to his shoulder, and then the one that was tied on his waist.

It had to be the first time Bankotsu thought his armour was such a nuisance. He broke the kiss and with one dextrous move flipped them over. He then stood up quickly and removed the needless garment with skill, along with his forearm and calf protectors.

"You're fast, big brother," Jakotsu smirked. "Are you hungry for something?"

The younger man looked down at his partner. Lying on the ground like that, with his legs parted, he looked even tastier than usual.

"I'm rather thirsty..." Bankotsu corrected giving the other's groin a meaningful look. It was only a piece of cotton cloth that was separating him from his main goal.

He leaned down, and helped to remove Jakotsu's armour, replacing it with his own hands instead.

His partner's skin was surprisingly soft, even more than he had imagined it would be. And it gave out such a sweet warm smell, that Bankotsu couldn't help but to let it fill his nostrils for a longer while. He untied the other's waistband, exposing his entire chest to his caresses.

Jakotsu's breathing increased as he felt his blood flowing faster to his brain. His hands moved to his friend's shoulders and tugged at his haori. He pulled the garment over their heads and it landed near his own on the ground. He then reached to the waistband of Bankotsu's hakama, untied it, and managed to pull it down to the other's knees, while the Shichinintai leader was busy kissing his toned stomach.

Bankotsu kicked off his pants and rose to sit on his heels.

"Something's wrong?" Jakorsu asked, unsure, leaning on his forearms. He tried to find an answer in his big brother's expression, which, however, was rather confusing. The younger man was looking at him, sliding his eyes up and down his body, which was making him hot and cold in turns. Or at the same time either.

"Nothing," Bankotsu assured looking into his partner's eyes. He placed his hands on the older man bended knees, and run them slowly up the inner sides of his thighs. "You're so hot, you know that?"

Jakotsu smiled, and was about to say something, but his expression changed soon after, when he felt his friend hand on his crotch. He left out a deep breath, savouring the pleasurable touch. Bankotsu was touching him with his fingers, almost too gently, too slowly, looking at his face intently all the time. It was torturous, and so exciting, as though his partner was treating him the very way he himself liked to treat his victims, killing them slowly and painfully, enjoying every second of their agony.

Bankotsu used his free hand to push the older man to lie on his back again, and leaned down, to breath out his words in a low voice.

"You're getting hard under my touch. You've no idea how damn exciting it is.."

"Big.. brother.." Jakotsu panted out. He then grabbed his partner's plait to force him closer, and kissed him passionately.

Surprised by this action, Bankotsu lost his balance, and needed to use his both hands to lean on their palms. Jakotsu freed his lips, and moved to whisper to his ear.

"I'll show you something more exciting.."

He slid down under the other man to the point when he was facing the only piece of clothing he got left. Fortunately, fundoshi could be easily taken off without changing their position, and Jakotsu got rid of it right away, exposing his partner's manhood. He leaned on his forearms, getting closer to his goal and tilted his head back to have a better look at Bankotsu's face.

Jakotsu stuck out his tongue, running its tip around the head slowly, at first, and then more greedily.

The Banryu wielder observed him intently, holding his breath.

The older man smirked and took the head into his mouth, giving it a light suck.

The action made a series of shivers run up Bankotsu's spine. He dropped to his forearms, feeling his body getting weak, but didn't stop looking at his friend, doing his magic between his legs.

Jakotsu was getting more and more into it, sucking him harder. He adjusted his balance, leaning on one hand, and used the other to fondle the other's balls, letting it move further, between his buttocks, occasionally.

Bankotsu panted lightly. He gave up observation, and closed his eyes, focusing on the incredibly exciting feeling in his abdomen.

Jakotsu let go of the member, letting it slid out if his mouth. He was quite satisfied with his work, and could already feel a sheer excitement of the next step.

Before Bankotsu could comprehend what was happening, he was flipped over to lay on his back, his partner in crime sitting atop of him.

"So," the future Shichinintai leader breathed out, "It turns out we got back to the beginning."

"_Hard-ly_," Jakotsu smirked, rubbing his ass against the other's member slick with his saliva. Naked ass.

_Just when he managed to take it off?_

"Hardly?" Bankotsu questioned with a smirk.

Jakotsu smiled his wicked smile, and moved his hips up, positioning himself right above the other's manhood, using his hand to hold it in place.

"_Hard_sufficient_ly_," he bit his lower lip and began sliding down the stiff member that finally filled him up.

They stayed in that position, motionless, for a while, before Jakotsu started moving again, slowly. He leaned his hands on the other's thighs, leaning slightly backwards, to have a better aim.

Bankotsu lied his hands on the other's knees.

"Jakotsu.."

He looked at the man above him, around him, swaying his body in the most erotic way he had ever seen.

On the sound of his name, Jakotsu tilted his head, smiling mischievously at his partner below him, but not saying anything.

"Untie your hair," Bankotsu asked.

The older man moved his hand up, gracefully, up to his head, removing the hairpin. His dark hair, with hints of dark green, waved in a light wind, and ended up strewn on his shoulders, swaying with the rhythm he was moving.

Up.

And down.

"Jakotsu, you little sadist.." Bankotsu breathed.

He felt like the other's moves were slower and slower. His partner expression confirmed that he was doing it on purpose. Torturing people was his specialty, after all.

"It feels so good being inside of you."

"Is it?" Jakotsu asked rhetorically.

He moved all the way down, and squeezed his muscles tight. A long throaty moan replied him, and Bankotsu threw his head back.

"How about now?"

"Now?" the younger looked back at him.

He had made his decision. His partner had his fun, and it was high time to quicken the pace. He flipped them over again and leaned closer to the older man.

"Now, I'll show you how it's done."

Jakotsu smiled. His eyes were half lidded, and his hair scattered on the ground. Damn, if he didn't look sexier in every second.

"Do me.. however you like, brother," he whispered in a drawing voice.

Bankotsu needn't to be told twice. He placed the other's legs on his own shoulders for better access, and began to thrust. His hands were holding the other's thighs in a strong grip, as he speeded up, leaning further down.

Jakotsu squeezed the handful of his yukata he laid on, unconsciously entwining his legs on Bankotsu's back. He didn't hold back any moan that wanted to escape his mouth, fully enjoying himself.

They were both close. Bankotsu's moves became almost unbearably fast and hard. He lost himself completely, not even caring for the bruises his hands produced on his partner handsome body.

It didn't bother Jakotsu as well, as the only thing he could feel was his orgasm approaching with a great strength. His toes curled and he threw his head back. With the last deep moan he came, spilling himself out all over their stomachs.

Bankotsu followed him suit, with a few more thrusts. He held his breath and drove off to the land off bliss to join his partner for a few wonderful seconds...

* * *

><p>"Jakotsu.." Bankotsu breathed tilting his head to his chest. From that point it looked like he was about to cry, but, of course, the Shichinintai leader does not cry. He changed in the next second, showing his bright smile and patting his partner on the back. "You're such a good friend! You're the only person in the world I can trust! Pretty weird, but loyal."<p>

"You really think so," Jakotsu laughed.

The sun was setting. They were both sitting at the entrance of the desolated house, where they stopped to rest for a while. Of course, they were not tired, since their revived bodies were supplied with the shikon shards given by Naraku, but it was still nice, to have some time just for themselves.

"You know, Jakotsu..." Bankotsu started, his expression changed again. He looked a little sad for a moment, thinking about something, but then smiled and supped his partner chick in his hand. "It's good to have you at my side again."

His hand went down, tracing Jakotsu's chin and neck.

"Let's have some fun... Like in good old days.."


End file.
